


Running From Love For An Eternity

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline will run, it's the only thing she can do, even if one day he catches up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Running From Love For An Eternity 1/2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Caroline will run, it's the only thing she can do, even if one day he catches up with her.

  


Caroline felt the vibration of her phone in her clutch. Retrieving it, she stared at the number. There was no name, but she knew who it was. "Hello?"

_"I confess Caroline, I wasn't expecting this."_

Caroline slowed, browsing the carts in front of her. "No?"

_"At least not yet. In my mind I thought you'd at the very least finish out your schooling."_

"I'll finish it. Just not in Mystic Falls. I have all the time in the world." A bright scarf caught her eye and she stopped, fingering the soft material.

_"True. You know I'll find you."_

Caroline's fingers stilled on the cloth for a moment, body tensing. For a moment she imagined him a few paces away, on his phone, leaning against a building, watching her. She dropped her hand and continued on. "Maybe, but I'll only leave."

_"You can't run forever."_

Caroline laughed. A small boy grinned up at her and she couldn't help but smile down at him warmly. "All I have is forever."

_"So do I."_

"I don't understand the point. In fact, I still don't understand why you even want to bother. Is the frustration of being turned down not enough to make you hate me?"

_"All good things come to those who wait."_

Caroline rolled her eyes, stopping outside a small cafe and leaning against a post. "And you have forever right?"

_"Of course."_

Caroline sighed, stretching out her hand in front of her, admiring her freshly painted nails, the glittering jewelry that adorned her wrist and hand. It complimented the necklace and earrings very well. "Forever won't make a difference Klaus, but if it's any consolation, I took my jewelry with me. Diamonds really are a girls best friend."

_"And I'd buy you more with a forwarding address."_

She laughed. "Now I know your sneakier than that, I'm disappointed."

_"You can't fault a guy for trying."_

Caroline sighed, the smile slowly slipping from her face as the easy banter faded away to reveal the seriousness of the matter. "Don't look for me. It won't make a difference."

_"I don't suspect it would."_

Caroline worried her lip, knowing that Klaus would never give up so easily. "And yet?"

_"Forever is a long time, and I'm very patient. Eventually we'll cross paths again, or perhaps I'll seek you out on my own."_

"Good girls don't end up with bad guys Klaus."

_"Stranger things have happened. People change."_

"But not you. Right?" Caroline heard a sigh on the other end of the phone and she shook her head with a frown. "And if it never happens?" Caroline asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

_"Then I suppose I'll spend the rest of my eternity chasing you love. Half the fun is the chase, didn't you know?"_

The corners of Caroline's mouth tilted up slightly at his words and she smiled, a bittersweet smile. Because Klaus' intentions to her had always been decent, the tone of his voice, with her, always holding a fond regard. Except Klaus wasn't just that man, he was another man entirely.

His feelings for her, his commitment to her seemed so unwavering that she often found herself wondering 'what if'. Idle thoughts and feelings didn't make her who she was though. Caroline took pride in her ability to hold on to her humanity. She'd seen so many vampires succumb to the darkness inside of them, waver on a line of good and evil. Stefan once told her, 'You're better then the rest of us'. She'd taken those words to heart. How ironic then that she find herself in a sordid, romantic, nonexistent love affair with a vampire that was the worst of them.

Caroline sighed. "Goodbye Klaus." Without waiting to hear if he responded she hit end and tossed her phone into the trash at her side. Caroline didn't doubt that he would make good on his promise. Klaus would bide his time, but if fate didn't bring them back together he would search her out eventually, it was only a matter of time. While patient with her to what normal people would consider a fault, Klaus was fond of having his way, and in his mind, he would one day.

After a couple of moments she collected herself, walked across the street and took a seat at a table. A waiter approached, addressing her, and Caroline winced mentally. She really should have worked on her Italian before hoping across the globe.  
  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline will run, it's the only thing she can do, even if one day he catches up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no intention of continuing this, but now the idea is growing on me. For the time being I'm going to leave it as Complete though. But I am going to be thinking about a possible next chapter.

Title: Running From Love For An Eternity 1/2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Caroline will run, it's the only thing she can do, even if one day he catches up with her.

  


Caroline felt the vibration of her phone in her clutch. Retrieving it, she stared at the number. There was no name, but she knew who it was. "Hello?"

_"I confess Caroline, I wasn't expecting this."_

Caroline slowed, browsing the carts in front of her. "No?"

_"At least not yet. In my mind I thought you'd at the very least finish out your schooling."_

"I'll finish it. Just not in Mystic Falls. I have all the time in the world." A bright scarf caught her eye and she stopped, fingering the soft material.

_"True. You know I'll find you."_

Caroline's fingers stilled on the cloth for a moment, body tensing. For a moment she imagined him a few paces away, on his phone, leaning against a building, watching her. She dropped her hand and continued on. "Maybe, but I'll only leave."

_"You can't run forever."_

Caroline laughed. A small boy grinned up at her and she couldn't help but smile down at him warmly. "All I have is forever."

_"So do I."_

"I don't understand the point. In fact, I still don't understand why you even want to bother. Is the frustration of being turned down not enough to make you hate me?"

_"All good things come to those who wait."_

Caroline rolled her eyes, stopping outside a small cafe and leaning against a post. "And you have forever right?"

_"Of course."_

Caroline sighed, stretching out her hand in front of her, admiring her freshly painted nails, the glittering jewelry that adorned her wrist and hand. It complimented the necklace and earrings very well. "Forever won't make a difference Klaus, but if it's any consolation, I took my jewelry with me. Diamonds really are a girls best friend."

_"And I'd buy you more with a forwarding address."_

She laughed. "Now I know your sneakier than that, I'm disappointed."

_"You can't fault a guy for trying."_

Caroline sighed, the smile slowly slipping from her face as the easy banter faded away to reveal the seriousness of the matter. "Don't look for me. It won't make a difference."

_"I don't suspect it would."_

Caroline worried her lip, knowing that Klaus would never give up so easily. "And yet?"

_"Forever is a long time, and I'm very patient. Eventually we'll cross paths again, or perhaps I'll seek you out on my own."_

"Good girls don't end up with bad guys Klaus."

_"Stranger things have happened. People change."_

"But not you. Right?" Caroline heard a sigh on the other end of the phone and she shook her head with a frown. "And if it never happens?" Caroline asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

_"Then I suppose I'll spend the rest of my eternity chasing you love. Half the fun is the chase, didn't you know?"_

The corners of Caroline's mouth tilted up slightly at his words and she smiled, a bittersweet smile. Because Klaus' intentions to her had always been decent, the tone of his voice, with her, always holding a fond regard. Except Klaus wasn't just that man, he was another man entirely.

His feelings for her, his commitment to her seemed so unwavering that she often found herself wondering 'what if'. Idle thoughts and feelings didn't make her who she was though. Caroline took pride in her ability to hold on to her humanity. She'd seen so many vampires succumb to the darkness inside of them, waver on a line of good and evil. Stefan once told her, 'You're better then the rest of us'. She'd taken those words to heart. How ironic then that she find herself in a sordid, romantic, nonexistent love affair with a vampire that was the worst of them.

Caroline sighed. "Goodbye Klaus." Without waiting to hear if he responded she hit end and tossed her phone into the trash at her side. Caroline didn't doubt that he would make good on his promise. Klaus would bide his time, but if fate didn't bring them back together he would search her out eventually, it was only a matter of time. While patient with her to what normal people would consider a fault, Klaus was fond of having his way, and in his mind, he would one day.

After a couple of moments she collected herself, walked across the street and took a seat at a table. A waiter approached, addressing her, and Caroline winced mentally. She really should have worked on her Italian before hoping across the globe.  
  


  



End file.
